


You shouldn't experiment on your own, Louis

by wetdandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Era, First Time, Gangbang, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, POV Liam, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Tour Bus, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk in on Louis.  OT5 Tour Bus!Gangbang with Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shouldn't experiment on your own, Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just pretend condoms and enemas don't count? :p also, I'm a fan of unrealistic sex, so let's just pretend that Louis isn't hurting even though it's his first time and that he can come multiple times in an hour :D! let's just pretend the real world doesn't exist for a moment, pretty please?
> 
> Also Tourbus Visuals:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ZiYf7ieaU  
> I know they had like a super nice one or something?? with like an actual place that it could take place on, but it was so red and ugly, so I decided to just make the video game room in the video above have a pull out couch so that's basically the setting of this fic ^^. also, let's pretend their bunks are just like a bit bigger because holy, who the heck can sleep in tiny places like that?!
> 
> This is set like during the time of the video diaries, when it was so obvious that they all orbited around louis~

He can't help the squeal that escapes his mouth when he catches sight of Hannah's package.  He's grabs it immediately, hugging it close to his chest.  He wants to open it right away, but the rest of the boys are watching him with curious eyes and it's all he can do to try and calm his excitement.

"What's in the box?" asks Harry, curiously, and Louis frowns because of course his luck has to be bad and it's _Harry_ who asks him.  Because Louis can't lie to Harry because Harry's his favorite.

He tries to avoid the question instead, which only makes Harry pout even further.  "It's really only something Hannah sent me."

"Hannah?  I thought you're not talking to her anymore."  He sounds petulant, and Louis can't have that, so he pulls Harry closer to his side. 

"You know you're my favorite, Hazza."

Harry looks mollified, and questions about the package cease once Paul walks in and tells them to hurry up and get backstage to ready themselves up for their concert.

It's only after the concert that Louis finally gets a chance to open the package.  The boys are high on adrenaline because the concert's in Los Angeles, and even Harry is up to go out.  Louis hedges when they ask him if he want to join, and eventually straight out lies by saying his stomach's not feeling well.  They're suspicious, but they eventually leave after Louis threatens to kick them out, and then he's curling up in the video game room with one of the blankets from Harry's bed, pressing the button to close the door between the two rooms.  It smells like him, and he gets the idea to snag Niall's pillow as he makes his way into the room.  It'll be safer to do it in his bunk with the curtains and all, but it's awfully cramped in there and at least the sofa in the video game room can pull out. 

He hums one of their songs underneath his breath as he nudges the table in the center to the side of the room before pulling out the sofa to give his legs more room.  As soon as he's settled and comfortable, his heart starts beating erratically and his breaths start to become labored. 

Because he's _nervous_ of all things despite being all alone in the room with no one to watch him.  He feels a bit silly, but he's been looking forward to this for a long time.  It isn't easy being the only gay one in One Direction.  He told the boys, but no one else, and it's much too risky to actually go _out_ and meet boys.  He doesn't want to ruin anything for the other boys after all, and he figures sexual frustration is the one thing he's going to have to learn how to deal with if he wants to stay in One Direction.

He wanks and everything, but fingers can only do so much and it's been awfully strange to get off while listening to Niall's snores and Zayn's quiet tapping on his phone as he texts.

It's Hannah's idea for the vibrating dildo.  He was on the phone with her one day in the rare times he gets to be alone, and she had been dutifully listening to him rant about how sexually frustrated he is (which really _isn't_ his fault considering he's living with four fit boys and Harry _really_ likes to walk around half-naked) when she had interrupted him with the idea.  One week later after countless scouring of the net for the _perfect_ toy and the package is in his hands.  It's quiet, which is the main worry he has, and it's at the perfect length to simulate the real thing without being too hard on him considering it'll be his first time really having anything other than his fingers up there.

The package comes apart quite easily, and a few minutes later, he has it free.  It's sleek with a flared base, black, and _long_ , and Louis' face is hot as he realizes it'll be in _him_ soon.  He wipes it down with a wet towel and then slathers it with lube.

It doesn't take long to work himself to a full hardness, and after stretching himself open with his fingers, he slips it in.

He doesn't hold back the small groan that escapes his throat when he gets it all the way in, and he relishes the feeling for a few seconds with his eyes closed before searching for the remote.

It boasts a ten meter radius and it controls the five frequencies the dildo apparently supports.  The batteries are already in, and when he presses the button, the dildo flares to life with a soft buzzing sound.

It's _amazing_ , and Louis can't help the startled whimper that sounds out when he presses the dildo further into himself.  The vibrations only pulse every few seconds or so, but with each pulse, it only serves to further intensify the pleasure.

He presses the button in fast succession, cycling through the five frequencies for a bit before deciding that the higher ones are too much for him, and the most he can comfortably take is the third one.  It feels so good, and after a few minutes, he finds his prostrate with the dildo, letting out a loud scream as he hits it particularly hard, coming and painting his own chest with come.

* * *

"Do you think something's up?" asks Liam.  They've only been at the diner for an half hour at most, and he's already worrying.  He knows he shouldn't be; Louis is a big boy and can take care of himself.  But the fact remains that Louis gets up to trouble more than the rest of the boys, and it's almost always Liam who has to clean up after him.  "Louis usually goes out with us."

"And he was acting weird.  He did just get that package today," murmurs Harry, finishing off the last fry on his plate.

"Do you guys mind if we just head straight back?" asks Liam.  He half expects them to say no, but the rest of the boys easily agree.  It baffles him for a second, but then he realizes that most of them don't _want_ to go out without Louis.  Louis' usually the life of the party after all, and although Liam doesn't exactly get _along_ with Louis that well, he's also awfully worried about the boy.  The rest of the boys must be too, because even during dinner, Harry's quiet and Zayn's much more introverted than he usually is.

After Zayn buys a burger for Louis, they make their way back to the tour bus. 

Their first thought is that Louis somehow hurt himself.  They walk in to a muffled scream from the back of the bus, and they exchange worried glances before quickening their pace.  Harry gets there first, and he's slamming the button down to open the door as soon as he's there.

Louis' sprawled on the couch, a blanket covering him up to his neck and his cheeks flushed a bright red.  He's panting, and he's looking at them with wide blue eyes, and it takes Liam a second to understand what he's seeing and what he's smelling.  He doesn't really wank often, but it's easy enough to connect the smell of cum in the air to Louis' flushed cheeks.

Niall doesn't catch on as fast, and although Harry hangs back with his mouth agape, Niall bounces into the room, settling himself down next to Louis.

Louis lets out a startled gasp that he hurriedly turns into a cough, and Niall doesn't hesitate to reach out a hand to place on Louis' forehead. 

"Lou, we came back because we were worried.  Are you okay?"

Louis doesn't even register Niall's words at first, just staring silently at Niall as if he can't believe what's happening.  When the silence stretches on, Niall shifts uncomfortably and Louis hisses harshly under his breath.

"Niall, _please_ ," he whispers, "can you just _stop_ moving?"

"Oh, your stomach?" asks Niall, looking worried.

Louis groans, closing his eyes as if to ask for patience.  Niall moves again, though he apologizes immediately afterward, and that's when Liam starts to hear a faint buzzing noise.

Louis looks even redder than before, and Liam's already surging forward to pull Niall up and out of the room to give Louis some privacy.  But Niall's already tilting his head in confusion, "What's that sound?"

"It's nothing!" Louis blurts out, and in his haste to push Niall's hands away from him, accidentally lets the blanket slip, exposing his chest and consequently drawing their eyes to the obvious erection hiding beneath the cloth.

"Oh my god," says Niall, and Liam truly understands because Louis' chest is _painted_ with his own cum, and the sight shouldn't be as arousing as it is, but he can't tear his eyes away.

It's almost painful how embarrassed Louis looks, and Liam's already opening his mouth to soothe the worried boy.  But Harry beats him to it, but his words are definitely not soothing.  "Is this why you didn't come out with us tonight?  Wanted us all out of the bus so you can do _this_?"

Louis is bright red, and he looks mortified at Harry's question and it's only a few seconds later that he's shaking his head vehemently.  "No, of course not," he says feebly, but it's obvious to the four of them that Louis is lying.

Harry's eyes flash with anger and he's surging forward to tear Louis' blanket away.  It's an impulsive action and completely unlike Harry, and although Harry's already stammering out apologies, the rest of them are staring wide-eyed with their mouths agape.  Because there's a vibrating black dildo in Louis and the remote hits the ground with a soft thud as Harry drops the blanket in shock at the sight.

Zayn's darting forward before the rest of them can even think to move, snatching the remote.

Louis looks like he can't believe what's happening, and it's only a few moments after staring at them before he's lowering his gaze and trying to remove the dildo from its location.  Zayn tuts, pressing the remote once again and the vibrations increase, startling Louis enough to yelp and drop his hands.  Harry's there before he can try again, pushing Louis lightly onto his back and holding his hands hostage above him.

Louis' whimpering at the intense vibrations, struggling uselessly underneath Harry and straining against Harry's tight grip.

And it really should be fucking odd to see Louis restrained and currently being fucked by a big black dildo, but at the same time it _isn't_ because Liam is so turned on he can barely see.  Because the past few weeks have been leading up to this very moment, weeks of Louis _teasing_ them with playful touches and coy glances and although none of them would have even _imagined_ they were gay before this, the sight of Louis being restrained and held down was enough to make them all question their prior beliefs.

Because Louis' utterly beautiful like this, with his hole stretched far beyond its limit and small confused whimpers leaving his mouth.  It was as if a switch had been flipped, and now all Liam could feel when he looked at his bandmate was a searing lust. 

"Lou?" asks Harry, his voice rough with lust, "is this okay?  Can we help you do this?"

Louis just whimpers in response, one of his legs jerking as the dildo continues to vibrate harshly as Zayn continues to cycle through the five settings, leaving it on low for only a few moments before suddenly surging to the highest stage in the matter of seconds.  "Help me?" he asks, sounding embarrassed still, and when Harry nods against him, Louis lets out a defeated whimper, sounding confused and erotic all at once. 

"Yes," he whispers softly, and that's all Harry can apparently take because he lets go of Louis' hands to reach one hand downward to grip the flared base of the dildo.  Louis stares at him, his pupils wide and blue bled out long ago, before suddenly letting out a harsh gasp as Harry slides the dildo out and slams it back in.

Louis' jerks hard once in response and the older boy's hands are already coming up against Harry's hard chest, struggling to push Harry away.  Harry makes an annoyed sound, probably about to give up on his quest of fucking Louis senseless with the black dildo when Niall's moving forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and using his strength to hold both of Louis' hands down.

 "Ni?" asks Louis, sounding lost, and Niall looks quite confused when he answers.

"I've never done this before," Niall whispers quietly, "never even thought I would find another man attractive.  But holy shit, Lou." 

He doesn't elaborate, but it's obvious he's made his choice with the way he's leering down at Louis.  Louis stares up at him blankly for a few seconds before letting out a small yelp as Harry moves his hand to rest on the flared base.

Harry starts to work the dildo in and out of Louis, Niall easily restraining Louis' hands as the singer continues to whimper and struggle uselessly.  He's still bright red and he looks even more humiliated than before, and when he shyly meets Liam's eyes, he catches on.  Louis thinks they're _disgusted_ by the sight, which couldn't be more untrue. 

"You look beautiful," he lets slip out, and is rewarded with Louis' wide eyes.

"Beautiful, Liam?" he quips, even through another whimper as Harry rams the dildo back in, and he only lasts a few more minutes before he's coming again, pathetic whimpers leaving his mouth as he comes down from his high.

The room is full of Louis' pants and then the vibrating starts again, this time the toy held directly against his prostrate thanks to Harry's firm grip.  Louis struggles, the intense pleasure probably wrecking his nerves, and Liam startles when he sees the tears gathering at the edges of Louis' eyes.  He's beautiful, flushed red and panting with exertion while struggling uselessly at Niall's grip, and Liam can't tear his eyes away. 

"Please," Louis weakly whimpers, "I can't, please take it out, Harry."

Harry takes pity on the older boy, moving the dildo out at an agonizing slow pace before slamming it back inward once fast before removing it all together.  Zayn stops the buzzing accordingly, coming to rest his chin on Liam's shoulder as they both take in the sight in front of them.

Louis' so cute like this, still covered in his own cum and looking happily fucked out.  It's all he can do to stop himself from surging forward, and he focuses instead on Harry's easy grin.

Harry's already tossed the dildo to the side, and he's swirling his pointer finger in and out of Louis' stretched hole.  Louis' letting him, not even protesting, his chest still heaving up and down from the force of his pants. 

"Can I?" Harry whispers quietly into the silent room, and there's only a short pause before Louis slowly nods. 

Louis' already awfully stretched from the dildo, so Harry slides in with little to no resistance.  He lets out a high pitched gasp at the sensation as Harry slides in to the hilt.  They stay like that panting, and it'll be easy to imagine this as their first time as an intimate couple if Niall wasn't currently gripping Louis' hands.  It reminds Liam that this isn't really normal, reminds him that it'll only be a couple more minutes before he could be sliding into the tight heat that is Louis.

Louis whimpering quietly as Harry starts to move, straining quite uselessly at Niall's tight grip.  Niall takes pity on Louis, letting go and instead using his hands to stroke the side of Louis' face in an attempt to comfort Louis as he gets fucked hard.

Because that's what Harry's doing.  He's not even attempting to hold back, slamming in and out of Louis at an alarming pace.  It's quite cruel, and Louis' whimpers are building in intensity as Harry continues to fuck him with reckless abandon, his fingers digging deep into Harry's chest, leaving red trails of marks as Harry ignores the subtle sign to _slow_ down.

"Harry," Louis pleads, but it goes unheard as Harry continues to fuck him, and it's up to Niall to soothe the wrecked singer. 

When Harry comes, Louis is outright crying, a mess from coming twice in the last hour and from being pounded so hard from the younger singer.  Harry looks distraught when he notices Louis' crying, and he leans downward, pressing soft kisses against Louis' face.

"Are you alright, Lou?"

Louis takes a while to answer, before slowly nodding, a slight grimace on his face when Harry slides out, letting a small trail of cum to leak out of Louis. 

"Bloody hell, Harry," whines Louis, and just pouts when Harry weaves a hand into his hair, carding his long fingers through Louis' feathery fringe, successfully calming him. 

Niall helps Louis sit up, and Louis stiffens when his back is against Niall's chest, a delicious pink dusting his cheeks.  Niall's smile slowly transforms into a smirk, and then he's bodily lifting Louis up, depositing him onto his lap.  His dick slides in with the motion, and Louis digs his nails into Niall's arms that are wrapped around him. 

"Niall," whimpers Louis, and Niall tilts Louis' head, kissing him softly.   He doesn't move Louis content on just kissing him for a while, and he deepens it, widening his mouth and mapping the areas of it with his tongue.  It isn't long before Louis gets impatient though, and he weakly struggles against Niall's tight grip.

Niall's amused, so he lets go, giving Louis enough room to lift himself up and back down onto Niall.  He's small, really, and he's struggling to get the right rhythm down since this is his first time.  He moves his hips in small little circles when he gets tired, and Niall throws his head back at the intense pleasure, his eyes rolling as Louis' arse presses up directly against him. 

Zayn leaves Liam's side, getting onto the pull-out couch on all fours and crawling forward. 

Louis' eyes fly open as soon as he feels the movement, staring at Zayn with wide eyes.  Zayn just stares back at him, all regally cut cheekbones and intense eyes, and Liam understands why Louis' eyelids flutter at the sight.  Because Zayn's like a model without even trying, and to have someone like _that_ focus so much attention on you was exhilarating.

Niall grips Louis' hips, stopping the older singer from moving, and Louis obeys, stilling.  They're both watching Zayn, with Harry sitting with his legs crossed to the side, and Zayn's all graceful movements.

"Have you gotten your dick sucked before, Lou?" he asks in a deep voice, and Louis shakes his head.

"Never," he replies, his eyes wide and his voice breathless.  "Are you going to?"

Zayn has an easy smile on his face, and he pushes Louis back a little so his back is even more flushed against Niall's front.  He gets onto his stomach, palming Louis' erect dick with one hand. 

Louis' breath hitches when Zayn finally stops teasing him.  Zayn swallows him down to the hilt with ease, bobbing his head as Louis lets out a series of whimpers. 

Niall stays still, and the other three of them watch with bated breath as Zayn continues to work Louis expertly.  He wouldn't guess that this was Zayn's first time by the looks of it.  Louis is making these high pitched gasps, his blue eyes fluttering and his hands splayed on top of Zayn's hand.  He weaves his fingers into Zayn's fringe, pulling when the sensations get too much.  Zayn doesn't seem to notice, snaking a hand in front of him and wrapping it around the base of Louis' dick.  He jacks it to the rhythm of his sucking and it's not long before Louis' is coming undone.

"I can't, Zayn, I'm - " he comes for the third time that night, gasping and crying, and Zayn moves away quickly as Niall shifts, getting onto his knees and pushing Louis onto all fours.  Louis' dick is still weakly spurting small amounts of cum, and it's into Louis' tightened channels that Niall thrusts into.  He slams quickly in and out even with Louis pleading for mercy, his pace not even slowing as Louis cock gives one last spurt.  

Louis' extra sensitive because he just came, and he pleads with Niall to take it easy.  Niall just laughs, brightly, as he always does, and he pulls out, his pale hand wrapping around his own cock.  He jacks it for a bit, one hand helping to flip Louis over so he's on his back again.  He comes just as soon as he catches sight of Louis' spent cock, hot ropes of come landing onto the spent singer's stomach.

Louis' flushed still, his eyes glazed and his lips red and bitten.  He looks out of it, but when Zayn reaches a hand downward to press the heel of his palm against his own dick, he snaps to attention.  He's on his knees after a bit of a struggle, Niall's come slowly dripping down his stomach at the motion and ending up trailing down his lower body.  He doesn't seem to notice, crawling on all fours over to Zayn. 

He doesn't even say a word, his eyes determined and a small smile on his face.  He tugs at Zayn's pants, and Zayn watches him with awe as he follows Louis' orders, nearly stumbling in his haste to remove the offending clothing.

"Don't overwork yourself, babe," Zayn says, softly, even as his cock springs free from its restraints, proud and hard for Louis. 

Louis scoffs, but he sounds a bit out of breath, and Liam and Harry exchange worried looks.  Louis doesn't seem worried himself, and he gets onto his stomach, resting his head on his elbows as he stares Zayn's dick down.  It's only a moment later that he moves forward, his little pink tongue flicking out to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip. 

Zayn hisses at the contact, his eyes wide and reverent, and he doesn't dare move from where he's sitting still.  Louis licks it again, probably marveling at the flavor, before taking the tip of Zayn's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks hard.  Zayn shudders at the sensation, one of his hands coming to rest lightly on Louis' head.  He pets him with a smile, and Louis pulls off with a pop, a pout on his face.

"Are you really petting me?"

Zayn just blinks slowly at Louis' indignation, obviously not flustered at all.  "You're like a kitten," he says and Louis growls at that.

But it's cuter than anything else, especially when Louis just rolls his eyes and gets back to work, this time swallowing more of Zayn's dick.  He bobs his head up and down just like Zayn did, and he does that for a while before Zayn lightly pulls him off.

"What now?" asks Louis, his voice hoarse.

"Your rhythm's off," says Zayn, and Louis narrows his eyes at him.  "Here."  Zayn pushes two of his long fingers against Louis' mouth, and the older singer obediently opens his mouth, letting Zayn slip his fingers inside.  Zayn moves them in and out, and Louis gags when Zayn goes a little too hard.

"Hey," says Harry, whose been quiet since he came.

Zayn barely pays Harry any attention, just reaching back and patting Harry on the knee to placate him.  It works, and Harry huffs as he backs down, crossing his arms and staring fixatedly at Louis.

Louis pushes Zayn's hand away, pausing to blow a kiss at Harry before settling back down to his task.  He grins cheekily up at Zayn, whose starting to get impatient, and licks at the tip of it, drawing a small shudder from Zayn.  He takes pity on him, going down on Zayn and adopting the rhythm that Zayn had showed him earlier.

Liam meets Harry's eyes and when Harry gestures toward him, he understands.  He's been patient really, but the other three boys had already had their turn with him and he hasn't even been able to touch Louis.

Louis' arse looks amazing with him on his stomach, so when he gets closer he uses a knee to spread Louis' legs open, settling down inbetween them.  Louis makes a startled noise, but before he can stop sucking, Zayn holds him down firmly. 

"Nuh-uh," he tsks at Louis, and Louis huffs around Zayn's dick, sucking harder and doing his best to ignore Liam.

And Liam can't have that.

So he removes his pants slowly, stroking his dick as soon as its free.  He admires the picture in front of him for a while, Louis' flush and hollowed cheeks, before inserting the tip of his cock into Louis.

Louis startles, but Zayn still holds him steady. 

When Louis doesn't protest, Liam slides all the way in, releasing a groan as soon as he's up to the hilt.

This time, Louis hits Zayn's thigh, and Zayn releases him, allowing Louis to twist a bit and glare at Liam.

"Liam," he starts, and promptly cuts himself off with a little whimper as Liam starts to draw out. 

He slams back in, the angle weird and tiring on his hands, but a little pain could never stop him from fucking Louis silly. 

Louis' already given up on chiding Liam, and instead he turns to focus on the front again, laying his head down on Zayn's lap, his lips just ghosting against Zayn's dick.

Zayn doesn't seem to mind though, his intense dark eyes focusing on the way Liam continues to work in and out of Louis.

Everytime he slams in, Louis gently brushes against Zayn's dick, and it shouldn't be as hot as it _is_ but Liam can't stop staring at it.  Because Louis is so perfect and adorable and it's really degrading to see his bandmate being hit on the cheek by someone's _dick_.  He never even _imagined_ Louis in this position, but now, he can't even imagine forgetting this.

Louis' whimpering, and lets out a startled scream when Harry leans over and smacks his bum.  He looks up immediately, revived from the almost catatonic way he had been laying on Zayn, his beautiful blue eyes dangerously narrowed.  "Ow, Hazza," he says pointedly, but just flushes when a slow smirk appears on Harry's face.

"You can suck Zayn off, you know.  He's been waiting."

"Well," says Louis, as imperiously as he could with a dick in his arse and another one brushing up against his cheek, "tell him that he'll have to wait a little bit longer."

Zayn lets out an affronted noise, "Really, Lou?  Do you really have to do this?"

Louis giggles, and Liam stills, watching the scene unfold in front of him with interest.  Even happily fucked out and coming three times, Louis is still the same little shit as always, and it's fascinating to watch.  Even when he's being fucked hard from behind and Zayn's about to ram his dick down Louis' throat, Louis is still the one with the upper hand.  Because ever since the beginning, they've always been wrapped around Louis' finger.

"Maybe you should ask nicer," retorts Louis, but he's still smiling, and he leans forward anyway, taking Zayn's dick into his mouth and sucking hard. 

Liam takes that as a sign he can move, so he does just that, ramming Louis hard from behind and watching as Zayn throws his head back in pleasure, the swell of his neck beautiful to witness.

Louis is making whimpers around Zayn, one of his hands curling in onto Zayn's thighs in an attempt to take it.  And he does.  He doesn't even attempt to move away, and that in itself, is what makes Liam come in the end. 

Louis collapses onto Zayn after Liam's come down from his high, and Zayn doesn't even make Louis continue, instead gently pulling Louis up and resting him on his lap.  Louis buries his face into the crook of Zayn's neck, and they rest like that for a while before Louis snakes a hand down and starts to jerk Zayn off.

"Hey, babe, it's okay," Zayn starts to say, but Louis makes a little muffled no, intent on making the last of them come.

Zayn comes after a bit, his body jerking and an open-mouthed whimper elicited by the way Louis continues to stroke him as his dick spurts ropes of come.

Louis lets out a startled whimper, one hand gripped around Harry's wrist as the younger singer inserts the black dildo back into him.  "Harry," he complains, but beyond that lets Harry manhandle him until it's all the way back inside him.  He pouts, and Zayn curls a hand into the hair at the base of his neck, a sated smile on his face.

"You okay, babe?" Zayn asks, huskily.

Louis pouts, probably about to say no, but Harry leans over, drawing Louis into a gentle kiss.  Louis preens happily into it, letting Harry manhandle him, and only pulls away when he needs to breathe. 

"Do you want to come again?" asks Harry, and Louis pauses to think about it, his face adorably scrunched up.

He shakes his head, "Lil' tired and we do have a concert tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to walk?" snickers Niall, whose been lying in an almost comatose state at the end of the couch.

"Of course," retorts Louis, looking offended, and Niall just leans over and taps the base of the dildo.  Louis yelps at the sensation before heaving a sigh.  "Fine, I'll just say my knee's hurting."

"That's my boy," says Niall, crawling closer and pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.  "I'm off to go eat that burger."

"That's for Louis!" complains Zayn, but Niall's fast, already slipping past the door and toward the kitchen.

Louis laughs, "S'alright, I'm not hungry anyway."

Zayn scowls, and Liam can't help the snort that leaves his lips.  At the sound, Louis' glazed blue eyes flit over to him, and a small smile spreads on his face.  "Liam, take me to the shower?"

Liam glances over at Harry, because even after all this, it's still obvious that Harry gets first dibs.  Harry looks too languid to move though, so he obeys Louis, crawling over and easily helping Louis up.

The shower doesn't last long, and they spend most of it lazily making out.  They can't do more, of course, since the shower is tiny, but they make do, and at the end Liam makes Louis come one last time by working the dildo inside and out of the tired singer.  After that, he slides it out, placing it on the sink and grabbing a white, fluffy towel, wrapping it around Louis. 

Louis' adorably tired now, half dozing on Liam as he helps Louis out.  There's loud laughter coming from the front of the tourbus, and once the two of them walk in, Niall's offering them food.  He's already finished the cold burger from the diner earlier, but they still have some leftovers from earlier on in the week.  They microwave it and they feed Louis, who's already half asleep, dozing and wrapped around Harry. 

Even after seeing each other naked and taking Louis, the dynamic of the band still hasn't changed.  And Liam doesn't mind, because Louis was never theirs for the taking.  When they go to bed, Liam deposits a chaste kiss on the top of Louis' forehead, eliciting a soft smile from Harry, who is still holding Louis.  "Do you need help getting him to bed?"

"Nah," says Harry, his grin almost blinding.  "He's sleeping in mine tonight."

He stares at Harry for a while, mouth pursed, before he whispers, "Was that okay, Harry?"

And Harry stares back at him, open-mouthed and confused, before understanding dawns in his eyes.  "You're silly, Liam."  And he tugs on the front of Liam's shirt before Liam obliges and meets Harry's chapped lips.  It's chaste, but it sends a thrill through his heart anyway, and when he pulls away, Louis sleepily stirs.

"Hey, I want a kiss too," he complains, and Harry giggles, turning to kiss Louis squarely on the mouth.

When Louis seems appeased, Harry turns back to face Liam.  "We're a band, silly," he whispers back.  "And it's going to happen again, you know."  He hefts Louis up as he finishes talking, and the two of them head toward the back where the bunks are located.  Harry turns before they leave, winking back at Liam before helping Louis into his bunk.  He clambers in after him, pulling the curtain shut.

"Reckon they're going to go at it again?" asks Zayn, wrapping arms around Liam from the back.

"Dunno," says Niall, who has been staring at his phone for the past ten minutes.  "I'm beat though."

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Liam asks, and Zayn snorts out a small laugh.

"Of course we will," he says, kindly.  "But it's arse'oclock in the morning and we all just came, so I think we rather just sleep now."

He frowns, and Zayn notices, leaning up and kissing Liam. 

"Oi," says Niall, looking up from his phone.  "What about me?"

Zayn breaks away with a husky chuckle, stalking over to the Irish lad and litters kisses all over Niall's face when he gets there.  Niall lets out breathless giggles at the sensation, throwing up a hand and pleading mercy.  "That tickles," he complains when Zayn finally stops, and Zayn's smirk is wide as he pulls away.

"Enough kisses for you?"

Niall rolls his eyes before getting to his feed.  "Nope," he says, cheerfully, and he brushes past Zayn, walking rather casually up to Liam and gripping both sides of his face and drawing him into a kiss.  Liam's sure his eyes are wide, but Niall kisses him hard anyway, making the kiss filthy. 

"Cheers," says Niall, beaming, and he kisses Liam's cheek one last time before heading toward the bathroom.

"Look," says Zayn, after a while of them just basking in the aftermath of Niall, "it should be really bloody weird, but it really isn't.  Harry wasn't wrong when he said we were a band.  And like so what if being in this band means we'll share kisses and blowjobs and handjobs and whatnot?  I couldn't imagine a world without you guys."

"Aw," slips out of his mouth immediately, and Zayn scowls.  Liam can't have that, so he reaches out and curls a hand around Zayn's wrist, pulling him close enough to wrap his body around him.  "I love you too, Zayn."

Zayn sighs, but it sounds more fond than anything else, and Liam turns Zayn around so they can kiss.  It's not long before his eyelids feel heavy though, and Zayn looks asleep on his feet as well, so he kisses Zayn on the nose before pulling away.  "Sleep with me, tonight?"

Zayn smiles, "Thought you'll never ask."

After they're both done with their nightly routines, Niall's snores are already floating through the room and there's still soft whispering coming from Harry's bunk.  Liam smiles, the weirdness he was feeling already gone, and he clears his throat, "Oi, you two get some sleep."

"Mind your own business, Payno!" calls Louis, immediately, and Harry's giggling and apologizing in the same sentence.

Liam's feeling brave enough to pull back the curtain, and is faced with the sight of a shirtless Harry and a Louis dressed in one of Harry's large jumpers.  Louis' eyes brighten up at the sight of Liam, and Liam leans over and kisses them both.  They let him, until Zayn tugs on his wrist and he moves aside to let Zayn exchange his own kisses with them.

"Night," whispers Harry, and Zayn pulls away after ruffling Harry's curls one last time.

He pulls the curtain close and gets into Liam's bunk, and Liam climbs in after him.  It's a little awkward, since it's so bloody small that the two of them end up pressed up right against each other.  And it's not comfortable, but Zayn breathes quietly and doesn't snore, so he doesn't mind it, really.  After the events of tonight, he hadn't wanted to sleep alone anyway.

So he suffers through the cramped space, and after a while, falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said A/B/O fic was going to be the next gangbang fic, but I totally can't write it for some reason...  
> So I've been really obsessed with the idea of bottom Niall, so my next fic will have either virgin!Niall and virgin!Louis go to a club and find partners to take their virginity, but they're too scared to lose it on their own, so they decide to find people to take it for them while they are together. so they run into harry, zayn, and liam and... ;) you know the rest ehehee.  
> please comment if you enjoyed!! i really like writing these (because hello, bottom louis is love) and the response was amazing last time which inspired me to write this. so thank you, you guys are all amazing!! :D


End file.
